Simplemente amor
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Otro mas en español! ¡Que chido! Espero que me dejen reviews.Y que les guste mi historia. .


**Simplemente amor.**

Por Lady Grayson

N/A: Antes que nada, aclaremos que Batman, Robin y los implicados en este fic no son míos, simplemente los tomé un momento para realizar esta idea, la cual no está echa con fin de lucro, aclarado eso, comencemos.

* * *

La delgada figura se movió rápidamente en el callejón. Estaba espantada totalmente, y su respiración era demasiado agitada y ruidosa.

- No me gusta que te escondas...

Esa voz, profunda y capaz de infundir miedo a cualquiera, el joven solo atinó a seguir corriendo, sin embargo, entre el miedo y la torpeza, golpeó unos botes que le hicieron caer.

Pero, no sintió el golpe, en lugar de ellos fue envuelto en el calor de unos brazos, y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, le habían atrapado.

Aquellos brazos le pusieron de pié para después arrinconarle en la pared, y aún en la noche obscura, él pudo observar los ojos de su cazador.

- P-por favor...

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No me hagas daño...

- ...debiste pensar en eso antes de escapar.

El cazador reclamó los labios de su presa, explorando con su lengua el interior húmedo de aquella cavidad, mientras su mano libre se dirigía a la entrepierna de su víctima.

La fuerte lluvia mojaba ambos cuerpos acallando un poco los ligeros sonidos que escapaban de la boca del jovencito.

- Dime que te gusta...

- No por favor...

- Dímelo...

Aquella mano rebasó los límites de la ropa, haciendo que de la garganta del joven escapara un sonido de placer y angustia al mismo tiempo.

- M-mas...

Susurró el muchacho intentado no desesperar mas al hombre, el cual sonrió.

- Claro.

En unos cuantos movimientos rápidos y bien estudiados, el cazador levantó al chico el cual no tuvo otra que sostenerse con sus piernas al cuerpo de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, el chico apretó lo mas que pudo sus piernas al sentir como el que usualmente era un instrumento de placer, ahora amenazaba con tomarle y prácticamente partirle en dos.

- N-no... aún no.

- Tranquilo.

No hubo mas palabras y el chico se aferró al cuerpo frente a él dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que la lluvia barrió rápidamente cuando su cuerpo fue invadido de una sola y dolorosa embestida.

- P-por favor, basta...

- Esto te enseñará una lección.

- Ya aprendí, pero... basta...

- ¿Ahora que estoy dentro de tu cuerpo? Ni siquiera lo pienses...

Comenzó a moverse adentro y afuera, haciendo que el chico gimiese débilmente a causa del dolor. Tras un largo rato de tortura, el hombre comenzó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se contraía.

- V-voy... voy a...

En ese instante, el experto cazador descargó toda su pasión contenida dentro del chico, el cual sintió cierto dolor ante los movimientos pulsantes del miembro dentro de él y el cálido líquido que se escurría lentamente de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas del chico aparecieron inmediatamente mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su compañero, el cual acarició los cabello húmedos del jovencito.

- Por favor, no escapes... sabes que te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir... ¿Lo sabes no?

- Si...

- Bien, vámonos antes de que alguien nos vea.

Ambos compartieron un beso rápido, sin embargo, un relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando solo durante un momento a la imponente figura de capucha negra y a su joven pupilo de verde y rojo asido a él y llorando.

El señor de la noche salió rápidamente del cuerpo del joven, el cual apenas hizo un ligero sonido de dolor.

- Ven...

Le acomodó lo mas que pudo la ropa, para después ambos dirigirse al automóvil negro.

- Sube.

El chico subió y dio un ligero respingo cuando se sentó, Batman le colocó una mano en el muslo haciendo que lo mirara.

- Siento haberte echo daño...

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio en el que el muchacho se negó a mirarle.

- ¿No dices nada?

Robin se enderezó y tomó el rostro de su maestro entre sus manos, besándole tiernamente y acariciando su mejilla.

- Siento haber escapado... disculpa.

Ambos sonrieron y Batman encendió el Batimóvil, en cuestión de segundos, ambos iban rumbo a casa.

El chico se recargó de su lado mirando hacia fuera, le dolía todo, y ese dolor se lo había ganado a pulso.

Suspiró largamente y volteó a ver a su "pareja", él se había prometido hacerlo feliz sin importar el precio, ahora bien, su cuerpo había sido el precio.

El chico se perdió en las facciones del rostro de Batman, lucía serio a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no a los de él, lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que su protector estaba preocupado, triste, y enojado consigo mismo. Esos malditos celos hacia él que no le dejaban en paz lo estaban metiendo en mas problemas de lo que podía aguantar.

Finalmente llegaron a la baticueva, Alfred no estaba allí. Batman bajó del auto y se encaminó para cambiarse de ropa, Robin le siguió de inmediato y le detuvo de la capa.

- Qué es lo que...

No acabó su frase cuando los labios del chico fueron los que esta vez reclamaron los suyos. Para el hombre no era necesario nada mas para seducirle, por lo que rodeó la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

- Hace un momento fue doloroso, e incómodo...

Robin sonrió tras decir esas palabras, y después se acercó al oído de su pareja.

- ¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con tu traje de Batman?... Ven...

Con gran cariño le arrastró hasta una mesa que usualmente utilizaban para analizar pistas, el muchacho rió entre dientes y se sentó sobre la mesa, para después humedecer sus labios y extender sus brazos.

- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que quieres besarme?

El señor de la noche no esperó mas invitación y se lanzó por los labios que le pertenecían, para después acostar al chico y recorrer su cuello que ligeros besos y mordidas. Robin aprovechó que su pareja no le observaba para suspirar y dejar salir una lágrima solitaria.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

En esos instantes, alguien tocaba a la puerta de la mansión, Alfred se encaminó para abrir.

- ¡Hola Alfred!

Saludó una chica pelirroja en cuanto le abrieron la puerta, el mayordomo sonrió.

- Buenas noches, señorita Gordon.

- Sin tantos formalismo, por favor... ¿Ya llegaron Bruce y Dick?

- Siento decirle que no tengo esa información, tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer y no he bajado.

- Oh, bueno.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

- En realidad, necesitaba hablar con Bruno, voy a estar muy ocupada con papá esta semana y no voy a poder salir a "trabajar" estas noches.

- Ya veo.

- Si, como ellos siempre llegan tarde, aproveché que acabo de desocuparme de con papá y me desvié para venir a avisar.

- Entiendo. Si me permite un segundo, iré a ver si hay algún mensaje de a que hora llegan, o si están cambiándose de ropa, quien sabe.

- Claro, es mas, voy contigo.

- No es necesario, tome asiento.

Bárbara se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en uno de los enormes sillones de la mansión, mientras Alfred se dirigía a la entrada de la baticueva y entraba sigilosamente como era su costumbre.

Bajó unos cuantos escalones y escuchó un leve murmullo, se agachó lo suficiente para distinguir las dos figuras que se encontraban ahí, y una ligera sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Él estaba completamente al tanto de la relación que tenían sus amos, y en aquél momento, pensó que no podía observar cosa mas hermosa que a dos personas demostrándose amor.

_- ¿Puedo?_

_- Adelante..._

Solamente vistiendo su capa, y con ella tapando tanto su cuerpo como el de la persona debajo de él, el Señor de la noche avanzó lentamente adentrándose en el cuerpo de su pareja, el chico sonrió y se abrazó a él.

_- ¿Sabes?_

_- ¿Mh?_

_- Estoy enojado contigo por como me trataste en el callejón..._

_- R-Robin, yo..._

_- Por lo tanto, esta vez, el ritmo lo marco yo... y ni se te ocurra moverte hasta que termine de besarte..._

El joven tomó el rostro de su compañero y le besó con ternura muy largamente, haciendo un ligero sonido de protesta cada vez que Batman amenazaba con comenzar a moverse, hasta que por fin, ambos se separaron.

_- Despacio... despacio..._

Alfred meneó la cabeza divertido y comenzó a alejarse, hasta cuando hacían el amor, al joven Grayson le fascinaba jugar y hacer sufrir a Bruce.

- ¿Y bien?

Bárbara se incorporó en cuanto vio a Alfred, el cual se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

- Los amos Bruce y Dick aún no llegan Señorita, creo que llegarán muy cansados y no le pondrían atención, ¿Por qué no mejor se instala en una de las habitaciones y habla con ellos mañana temprano?

- Oh no, tengo que estar a las siete con papá. Necesito dormir un poco. Los esperaré en la baticueva, me siento en la silla de Batman y descanso un rato, es imposible que no me vean. Es mas, traje un CD de juegos, no creo que a Bruce le moleste que instale unos cuantos.

Tras decirlo, la chica guiñó un ojo y se encaminó a la entrada de la baticueva, siendo interferida de inmediato por Alfred.

- P-pero...

- Oh vamos, no creo que se molesten... además, tengo ganas de ver a Dick...

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, y Alfred solo atinó lamentarse por ella.

- Bien, compermiso.

Con un leve empujón quitó a Alfred del camino y abrió la puerta de la guarida del murciélago.

- ¡Espere!

Bárbara comenzó a bajar las escaleras con Alfred siguiéndole, la chica se molestó un poco con la actitud del mayordomo y volteó para decirle que no se preocupara por sus acciones, sin embargo, justo antes de abrir siquiera la boca, un sonido, algo así como un gemido alertó sus sentidos.

_- M-mas rápido..._

_- Te cuesta trabajo hablar, ¿No crees que el ritmo lo debería llevar yo?_

_- N-no importa, m-mas... mas... oh Dios... mas fuerte...mas..._

Esa era la voz de Dick, era completamente inconfundible para ella. Bajó rápidamente los escalones con aquél silencio que le habían entrenado para que tuviese, y al estar abajo se congeló por completo.

Los brazos de Robin se aferraron con fuerza alrededor de su maestro al tiempo que su garganta liberaba un grito de éxtasis y su espalda se arqueaba, y menos de un segundo después, era Batman quien liberaba un sonido ronco y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la cadera del muchacho.

Los cuerpos se relajaron poco a poco, dejando en el ambiente su respiración agitada. Bárbara abrió la boca e intentó hablar... después de unos cuantos intentos los logró.

- PERO QUE DEMONIOS SECEDE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!

Batman levantó la mirada como resorte mientras Robin apoyaba firmemente la cabeza y levantaba su cuerpo a modo que observaba lo que estuviese atrás de él, claro que de cabeza.

- ¡Bárbara!

Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras el chico se aferraba a la cintura de su protector y rodaba al suelo llevándoselo consigo, de inmediato se pusieron de pié, afortunadamente, habían conservado una prenda de ropa, y la capa del caballero de la noche ahora estaba cerrada, y con suficiente espacio para cubrir dentro al chico.

- ¡Pero que es lo que haces aquí!

Preguntó con voz agitada el muchacho abriendo un hueco en la capa para sacar la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?... Pregunta tonta. ¡Jamás lo creí de ustedes! Batman, esque... esque... ¡Arg, pero que asco!

La chica salió corriendo y salió del lugar, no tardó mucho en salir de la mansión, Alfred la observó en su trayecto y luego bajó las escaleras.

- Lo siento amo Bruce, es solo que, no pude detenerla.

- Está bien Alfred, ya arreglaremos cuentas con Bárbara.

- Cierto.

Alfred observó la incómoda posición de sus amos. Robin detrás de Batman y con medio cuerpo haciendo malabares para mantener la capa cerrada y aún así sacar la cabeza, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- Con su permiso.

- Claro, pasa.

En cuanto el mayordomo desapareció, Robin salió de su "escondite" y volteó a ver a su pareja.

- ¿Y ahora?

- No se... pero por lo pronto, lo mejor es vestirnos.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado su ropa, en tanto que Batman se sentaba en la mesa en la que había estado momentos antes.

El guardián de la noche comenzó a vestirse, sin embargo, se puso su traje de Batman, en lugar de sus ropas habituales.

- Creo que lo mejor sería... ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Batman observó a Dick unos segundos, para después dirigirse al Batimóvil y subir a él.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Necesito salir a tomar aire.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes a la terraza?

- No, tu... vete a dormir.

La puerta se cerró y el automóvil negro se perdió en cuestión de segundos, el chico meneó la cabeza con cierta pesadez mientras caminaba lentamente y salía del lugar.

Al salir, observó a Alfred, el cual le observó con cariño unos segundos.

- ¿Desea hablar de algo, joven Grayson?

- Y-yo... yo...

Sin decir nada mas, el chico comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, dejando a Alfred confundido.

- Pero Señorito... ¿Qué le sucede?

- ¡Estoy confundido, no se lo que pasa!

- Por favor, cálmese y hablaremos.

- ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Quiero alejarme para siempre de Bruce...! pero...

El chico comenzó a calmar unos segundos su llanto.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede? No soporto que me toque, pero después siento que moriría si no me besara de nuevo... Alfred, tengo miedo.

- Pe-pero...

De repente, el chico salió corriendo escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Entró y cerró de un sonoro portazo intentando aclarar las ideas en su mente.

Tras entrar, se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haber sido violado en un callejón por la persona que supuestamente le quería, después se le hubiera entregado por voluntad propia? Y peor aún, lo había disfrutado, lo había disfrutado mucho.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de Ciudad Gótica, Batman se encontraba de pié sobre un edificio. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, el viento moviendo su capa y envolviéndole de un aroma que conocía perfectamente... el aroma de Robin, su sudor, su colonia, su aroma al hacer el amor.

El señor de la noche esperó que la Batiseñal no apareciese a última hora en el cielo, ya que a fuerza tendría que presentarse ante el comisionado Gordon, el cual no era ningún idiota, y captaría el olor que desprendía.

Aquella noche, Bruce no regresó sino hasta las seis de la mañana, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió de traje y salió de casa, entrando al auto que lo llevaría al trabajo.

Tenía la mirada perdida, simplemente observó con el rabillo del ojo que Alfred se acercaba vestido con su traje de chofer, había algo raro en él, pero no le puso atención.

Abrió la puerta y entró, para después quedarse quieto.

- Me quedé esperándote...

Bruce volteó sobresaltado y observó como Dick recargaba uno de sus brazos en el asiento y le volteaba a ver.

- ¡Pero qué haces vestido así!

- ¡Oye, no grites! Intenté hablar contigo, no me escuchaste. Esta es la única forma en la que me he podido acercar a ti sin que salgas corriendo. Te fuiste anoche sin decir a donde, me tuviste preocupado.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Alfred para que no viniera?

- Eso no importa, él sabe que tenemos problemas y quiere que los resolvamos.

- No tenemos problemas, es solo que, cuando Bárbara llegó, perdí la inspiración para seguir aquí, y mejor me fui a pensar una solución para con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no pensaste conmigo?

- Por que me agrada estar solo, y lo sabes. Además, cuando esto se solucione...

El empresario miró hacia otra dirección.

- Todo lo que ocurrió anoche quedará en el pasado.

- ¿Todo?

- Todo...

- ¿Incluso la forma en la que hacíamos el amor?

- Ya dije que todo, además, solamente nos estábamos divirtiendo en compensación por lo que te hice.

Una mirada de lujuria atravesó los ojos de Bruce.

- ¿O no será que te gusta que te trate con rudeza?

El hombre se acercó mucho al chico, el cual empezó a temblar.

- No me digas que te gusto lo que te hice en el callejón...

Debido a la cercanía que tenían, el golpe que lanzó el chico llegó directamente hasta la nariz del hombre, derribándolo contra el asiento.

- ¡Lo que hiciste en ese callejón fue violarme, maldito imbécil!

Tras decirlo, el chico abrió la puerta del auto y salió corriendo, cruzándose con Alfred.

- Señorito, no encontré lo que... ¿Señorito?

Dick pasó corriendo junto a él bañado en lágrimas, y sorprendentemente con el mismo uniforme que él vestía, por lo que el mayordomo se apresuró a correr al lujoso auto donde estaba Bruce.

- ¡Amo Bruce!

El empresario estaba encorvado con sus manos cubriendo un tanto de su cara, Alfred retiró las manos y observó como la nariz del hombre sangraba profusamente.

- ¡Señor!

- No importa, vámonos.

- Pero, su nariz...

- Dije que nos fuéramos.

Alfred arrancó el auto mientras Bruce le daba un poco de atención a su nariz, sin dejar de reprenderse por lo estúpido que había sido.

Tras dejar a su amo en el trabajo, Alfred se apresuró a regresar a casa. Le preocupaba la actitud de sus seres queridos, Ricardo estaba demasiado lastimado, y Bruce... él estaba fuera de control, celoso y agresivo... pero, ¿Por qué?

Tras estacionar el auto, Alfred se dirigió a hacer sus quehaceres, puesto que Dick en esos instantes estaba en la escuela. Sin embargo, llegada la hora en la que el chico debía regresar... no regresó.

Alfred comenzó a preocuparse, no era normal en el chico que se demorase tanto, no sin avisar.

Subió a su habitación con la esperanza de encontrar algo, y lo encontró. Una nota sobre su cama.

_Alfred:_

_Estoy seguro de que serás tu quien encuentre esta nota, por favor... compréndeme. Bruce y yo tenemos problemas, y nuestra relación se irá en picada si sigo en casa. Perdóname por irme así, como un cobarde, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. No te preocupes por mi, he tomado algo de dinero y ropa, seguiré yendo a la escuela, pero me gustaría que le hicieras saber a Bruce que si me busca, aunque sea en la escuela, no dudaré en utilizar mis habilidades para escaparme. ¡No pienso permitir que se me acerque!_

_Espero que me comprendas, y que me perdones._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Dick Grayson._

Alfred miró hacia ningún lado, deseando que en donde fuera que estuviese aquél muchacho, estuviera bien.

En esos instantes, en la corporación Wayne...

- ¿Señor Wayne?

- ¿Si?

Preguntó el a su secretaria mientras firmaba unos cuantos documentos.

- Le llaman por teléfono, el Señor Alfred.

- Ah, si.

Bruce tomó el teléfono con una media sonrisa, puesto que siempre que Alfred llamaba era por algo bueno, solamente le llamaba por algo malo cuando algo... el hombre se congeló. Cuando algo le pasaba a Dick...

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Me temo que no, señor.

- ¿Algo le pasó a Dick?

- Él... huyó de casa, señor.

El mundo se detuvo, las palabras de Alfred resonaron una y otra vez en el cerebro de Bruce, el cual se mantuvo en silencio largo rato.

- ¿Señor?

Bruce colgó y se puso de pié. De inmediato salió de su oficina.

- ¿Necesita algo Señor...?

- Me voy a tomar unos días libres, tengo algo importante que hacer.

Salió totalmente en shock de su oficina y tomó un taxi, pensando en mil y un cosas, las cuales le hacían sentirse como una basura.

Al estar en su mansión, Bruce se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Dick, encontrando que faltaba una considerable cantidad de ropa, dinero y tras bajar a la Baticueva, tampoco estaba el traje de Robin.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y esta vez era el momento de Batman para actuar, razón por la cual salió en cuanto terminaba el atardecer, deseoso de encontrar a su muchacho lo antes posible.

En ese instante, Batichica se encontraba sentada en un edificio abandonado, mientras la imagen de Robin y Batman se repetía una vez tras otra en su mente. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos recordando que había sido en ese lugar donde ella y el joven maravilla habían compartido algunos de sus primeros besos, pero por ciertas riñas, su relación había terminado... o al menos para Robin, puesto que ella aún tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia él.

- Supuse que estarías aquí...

La chica volteó a observar a su ex - novio y después volvió a mirar hacia ningún lugar.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Si el trasero no te duele demasiado como para sentarte, hazlo.

Robin sonrió. Le encantaban los insultos de Batichica.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- Me vas a explicar lo que sucede entre ustedes, a eso viniste, ¿O no?

- Si, a eso vine...

El chico se sentó a un lado de su amiga y suspiró.

- Yo no me enteré de esto sino hace poco... fue el comienzo de todo, y Bruno me lo contó...

Flash back

Aquella noche, Bruce se encontraba bastante preocupado. Tenían un problema de secuestro en manos, uno de los trabajadores de su compañía, por lo tanto, Batman debía interferir, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con la empresa, por lo tanto, sería Robin el que llevaría toda la carga para resolver el secuestro...

Robin, Dick...

Bruce miró a su derecha y observó al inocente chico junto a él, vistiendo solo su ropa interior y completamente dormido. Estaba en temporada de exámenes, por lo que se iban a meter ambos en muchos problemas para arreglar sus horarios.

En ese instante, el chico se giró e inconscientemente se acurrucó al sentir el calor de Bruce. El muchacho había tenido una pesadilla sobre la muerte de sus padres, y para acabarla de rematar, había soñado con la muerte de Bárbara, Bruce, Alfred y unos cuantos amigos, razón por la que había terminado en la habitación de su protector.

Acarició la espalda de su muchacho el cual respondió con un ligero escalofrío. El hombre solo atinó a contemplar extasiado la suavidad de la piel de su protegido.

El chico humedeció sus labios y los dejó entreabiertos. Bruce contempló su deliciosa boca delgada y dejó que su mano se perdiera en la figura del jovencito. Afortunadamente, a escasos milímetros de besarle, algo de cordura tomó el mando de su mente y se alejó de su objetivo, dejando que su brazo rodeara protectoramente al chico...

Fin de Flash back

- Desde ese momento, todo cambió. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo, siempre que podía acariciaba mi rostro, había ocasiones en las que él mismo me invitaba a dormir en su habitación, cosa que no era extraña, lo extraño, era que siempre me abrazaba para dormir...

- Entiendo...

- Pero... yo comencé a entender lo que sucedía, podía observar en sus ojos que él me deseaba, eso me daba miedo... hasta que un día...

Flash back

Tras regresar a la baticueva completamente sucios y maltrechos, ambos justicieros suspiraron verdaderamente fastidiados. Habían saltado de un tren, caído en un río, salido de este y acabado llenos de lodo, una bomba por poco y les explota en la cara, y para el colmo, había quedado implicada una mujer y su hijo, afortunadamente, todo salió como siempre.

Robin ladeó la cabeza, definitivamente, en cuanto se distrajera Batman, iba a propinarle al Guasón la golpiza de su vida, verdaderamente, le estaba hartando.

A través del vidrio observó el reflejo de Batman, cansado, respirando tan tranquilamente como le era posible. Robin suspiró. Había estado pensándolo demasiado tiempo, y había llegado a una decisión.

Sabía perfectamente que si los deseos de Bruce seguían aumentando, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que acabara tomándolo por la fuerza, además... sabía que podría curar un poco de la soledad en su alma, tal vez...

- ¿Estás despierto?

Robin sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y observó a Batman unos segundos, el cual sonreía levemente.

- Creí que te habías quedado dormido.

- No... estoy bien.

Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a un pequeño espacio reservado para que se bañaran y se vistieran de nuevo con sus ropas habituales.

Robin se sacó las botas y abrió la llave del agua caliente, necesitaba que sus músculos se relajaran, por lo que alcanzó un pequeño banquito, se terminó de sacar toda la ropa y se sentó bajo el agua fría, sintiendo como poco a poco esta cambiaba de temperatura.

- Oye...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me ayudas con mi espalda?

Batman se acercó de cierta forma temblorosa y comenzó a masajear lo cansada espalda del chico, el cual sonrió al ver que su plan había comenzado bastante bien.

- ¿Sabías que te estás mojando el traje?

- Si, ya me había dado cuenta, pero de todos modos hay que lavarlo...

- Y remendarlo, mira que te arrancaron un buen pedazo en el costado.

Varios minutos mas tarde, Dick comenzó a enjabonarse el cabello en tanto que aún en su traje, Batman tomaba una toalla para el chico.

Observando su distracción, el joven dejó caer algo de shampoo al suelo, esperando que una vez mas su plan diera resultado... aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer que resultara.

- Bueno, ya terminé.

El chico sacudió un poco la cabeza y se puso de pié, en ese instante, Bruce se terminaba de desvestir, y se acercó para tomar ahora él su ducha. En ese preciso instante, Dick pisó el charco de shampoo en el suelo...

- ¡Ayy!!!

En uso de sus reflejos, Bruce le alcanzó a atrapar casi en el piso al chico, el cual premeditadamente hizo parecer que sus brazos rodearon a su protector debido al susto.

Bruce se congeló totalmente. Él estaba parcialmente seco, pero en todo el cuerpo de su muchacho brillaban gotitas de agua, además, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, y el chico no parecía tener ganas de despegarse.... un momento, ¿el chico sin ganas de despegarse?

Los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los suyos, e instintivamente, Bruce se acercó muy, muy lentamente para besarle, una pequeña sonrisita apareció en los labios de Dick.

- G-gracias, este... ¿Me sueltas?

La razón tomó el control del cerebro de Bruce y se apresuró a enderezarse y soltar al chico, el cual sonrió y se dirigió a la regadera para enjuagarse el pié batido de shampoo.

- Ya me imagino, sobrevivimos a una bomba, y por poco me descalabro por pisar algo de jabón. Jeje, hasta mañana.

El chico tomó una toalla y salió de la habitación.

- ¿No te vas a vestir?

- Por favor Bruce, son las tres de la mañana, ¿Quién as va a estar en la mansión aparte de Alfred?

Se escucharon durante unos momentos los pasos de Dick, y luego todo fue silencio. Bruce se acercó con pasos rígidos a la regadera y quitó toda el agua caliente dejando el chorro de agua fría, intentando que el calor en su cuerpo desapareciera.

Había estado tan cerca de cometer quizás la mayor estupidez de su vida, definitivamente, debía sacarse a su protegido de la cabeza.

Entre tanto, el chico había entrado a la mansión, y se había dirigido rápidamente a su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta, comenzó a darse de topes contra esta.

- ¡Idiota, estúpido, imbécil...! Ay, ese golpe si me dolió.

Murmuró el jovencito sobándose la cabeza.

Esa había sido su oportunidad, lo había planeado varios días aunque no estuviese muy seguro, y ahora lo había echado todo a perder. No era que deseara hacerlo, pero había tomado esa decisión. Por su seguridad y al menos un poco de felicidad para Bruce.

El muchacho levantó la mirada.

- Hora del plan B.

Esperando pacientemente, Dick escuchó a Bruce pasar frente a su cuarto y entrar a su habitación, verificó la hora, las 3:30 de la mañana...

Fin de Flash back

- Esperé largo rato para asegurarme de que Bruce se hubiese dormido, y me la pasé pensando en si lo que hacía era correcto...

- ¿Y qué hiciste después?

- Poco después de las cuatro de la mañana, entré sigilosamente a su habitación. Me había arreglado lo mas posible, y vestía una bata negra que él me había regalado tiempo atrás.

- ...¿Solamente la bata?

- .....solamente la bata.

Flash back

El chico se coló silenciosamente al interior de la habitación, quedando junto a la cama de su protector.

Le observó unos segundos y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo, los sentidos de Batman eran infalibles, aún dormido, y Bruce despertó.

- ¿Dick?

El muchacho se congeló por completo, su corazón comenzó a agitarse, e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Pasa algo, tuviste una pesadilla?

El hombre se puso de pié, quedando de frente a Dick, el cual no atinaba a decir una sola palabra.

- Dick, contéstame, ¿Qué sucede?

Con sus manos temblorosas, el chico deshizo el nudo de la bata, la cual se entreabrió pero no permitió ver nada de su cuerpo desnudo. Para después tomar las manos de Bruce y llevarlas junto con las suyas a sus hombros, deslizando así la tela negra, la cual tras romper el contacto de sus manos, se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Bruce se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, definitivamente tenía que estar soñando, y no pudo reaccionar cuando los brazos del chico le rodearon y los labios de ambos se unieron.

El joven se aferró con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió que era rechazado, por lo que intentó profundizar el beso, logrando introducirse en la boca de su compañero.

Unos segundos después, las fuerzas abandonaron a Bruce, el cual cedió a que el chico le recostase en la cama.

- ¿Porqué?

El joven no respondió a la pregunta, mejor redobló sus esfuerzos por complacer al experimentado hombre.

Logró sacarle los pants, y a punto de tocar su entrepierna, sintió como sus manos eran atrapadas y lo subían hasta ponerlo frente a frente con los profundos ojos de Bruce.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque... yo...

- Ya veo, no tienes una razón.

Bruce se quitó de encima al muchacho y se puso de pié.

- No se por qué estés aquí, pero...

- ¡Estoy harto de verte solo!

- ¿Eh?

- No me gusta verte sufrir, y menos cuando tu me haces tan feliz.

- Dick...

- Además, no estoy ciego, puedo ver como me observas cada día, se que me deseas, y se que si me tomaras serías feliz... al menos un momento.

Hubo un muy largo silencio, y Bruce miró en alguna otra dirección.

- Creo que... lo mejor es que te retires.

- ¡Ah no, ni siquiera lo pienses!

El muchacho se puso de pié y le abrazó.

- Yo de aquí no salgo hasta que me hagas tuyo, ¿Sabes cuantas veces he estado a punto de estar con alguna chica y me he negado? ¡Pues tu eres el afortunado, y no me pienso ir hasta que lo hagas!

Bruce lo miró fijamente. Su muchacho le quería, y deseaba pagarle todo lo que le había dado entregándole lo que en esos momentos mas anhelaba. Definitivamente, él solo quería su felicidad, y esa era la razón de que le estuviese entregando tan enorme tesoro.

Posó sus ojos en el chico, él estaba lastimado. Le había costado mucho trabajo entregársele de esa manera, y ahora él lo estaba rechazando... no era justo, además, él lo deseaba.

Fin de Flash back

Robin suspiró, y volteó hacia ninguna parte.

- Se fue sobre mí y comenzó a besarme... me asusté... me asusté mucho.

- Me imagino, pero al menos lograste hacerlo feliz un momento.

- Así es... debo decirte que... aunque fue algo forzado para mí... no dejaba de ser mi primera vez, así que lo disfruté tanto como pude.

Flash back

Dick sonrió al tener el cuerpo desnudo de Bruce debajo de él, estaba verdaderamente fascinado. Era su primera vez y parecía que no era tan malo complaciendo al experimentado hombre, ya que en su rostro estaba dibujado un completo éxtasis.

El chico se puso algo nervioso, puesto que sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, y era ese momento preciso lo que le aterrorizaba.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tu?

Despertando de entre sus temores, el joven sonrió tan seductoramente como se le ocurrió y le dio un beso rápido en la nariz a Bruce.

- Cierra los ojos, ¿Si?

- ¿Porqué?

- ¡Por que me da vergüenza que veas lo que voy a hacer!

Gritó el muchacho dándole un ligero golpe, a lo que Bruce comenzó a reír y cerró sus ojos.

Dick suspiró lentamente y humedeció sus dedos con su propia saliva, haciendo el mejor trabajo posible por prepararse para lo siguiente.

Tomó el miembro de su compañero y descendió lentamente sobre él, sin embargo, el dolor le hizo dar un respingo y de inmediato se enderezó.

Una vez mas repitió la operación de prepararse a si mismo, pero el intento de unir su cuerpo al de Bruce falló.

- Permíteme.

Ambos cambiaron de posición, Dick acostado y Bruce apoyado en sus brazos.

- Si vamos a hacer esto, créeme, tendrás que soportar, y mucho. Pero no creo que no haya nada que tu no seas capaz de hacer.

Tras decirlo, Bruce subió las piernas del chico a sus costados y le tomó de las caderas, para después acercarse al preciado premio que le aguardaba.

- ¡Ahh!

El chico instintivamente retrocedió al sentir una punzada de dolor, sin embargo, Bruce le tenía bien asido de las caderas, por lo que el muchacho no pudo retroceder lo suficiente, y su cuerpo comenzó a ser invadido.

Emitió unos cuantos sonidos de dolor, pero Bruce no tenía intenciones de detenerse hasta haber entrado por completo al cuerpo de su joven amante.

- Por favor, por favor, basta...

Bruce negó con la cabeza mientras las uñas del chico se encajaban en la espalda del hombre, el cual, a pesar de estar preocupado por el dolor que sentía Dick, no podía creer lo delicioso que le estaba resultando la calidez del interior del chico.

Dick miró en varias direcciones mientras Bruce le susurraba que el dolor pronto pasaría y todo estaría bien, sin embargo, él sabía que el intento por prepararse él mismo había fallado, y el dolor no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Una vez mas, puso por delante la felicidad de Bruce.

El chico comenzó a balancearse él mismo a modo de que era él quien llevaba el ritmo de las embestidas, soltando un ligero sonido lo mas real posible mientras cerraba los ojos.

Bruce sonrió al ver la actitud del chico, tal parecía que ya le había agarrado gusto a lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que tomó firmemente la cadera del chico y dio la primera embestida, el muchacho soltó un ligero jadeo.

Poco a poco empezó a embestirle mas y mas firmemente, haciendo que el muchacho lanzara un ligero grito entremezclado de placer y dolor.

- Bésame...

No hubo que rogar cuando los labios de Bruce se encontraron con los del chico, el cual ahogó sus gemidos dentro de la boca de su amante.

A falta de aire se separaron unos segundos, en los cuales Bruce empezó a gemir casi inconteniblemente, seguido por el chico, el cual finalmente había comenzado a disfrutar lo que hacían.

- Me siento... extraño.

Susurró el siendo después callado por Bruce, el cual devoró sus labios, y tras las últimas embestidas, ambos gritaron totalmente envueltos en el éxtasis de la pareja.

Después de varios minutos, la respiración de ambos comenzó a calmarse, y Bruce observó detenidamente como el chico estaba realmente cansado.

- ¿Dick?

- ¿Mh?

Bruce se agachó un poco y besó tiernamente los labios del chico, el cual devolvió el beso.

- Gracias.

Fin de Flash back

- Fue doloroso, demasiado, pero pude soportar. Antes de quedarnos dormidos, pude escuchar que Bruno me agradecía, ya que él sabía que yo no tenía intenciones de repetir lo que habíamos echo, mas bien, le había cumplido su sueño, y ya.

Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó los labios de Robin.

- Hubieras visto el susto que se llevó Bruno cuando a la mañana siguiente, las sábanas y su propio cuerpo estaba manchado por mi sangre... me había echo mas daño del que yo había creído.

- Hum...

Robin balanceó sus piernas en el vacío un par de veces esperando que Batichica dijera algo.

- ¿Y te lo agradeció?

- Si, lo hizo... a partir de ese momento, él sonreía mas a menudo, Alfred inclusive me preguntó que si yo había echo algo para contentarle, yo solo me reía.

- Eso explica mucho, hace tiempo, cuando yo iba a verlos, Bruno estaba tranquilo, sonriente, y cuando ambos se observaban, yo veía en sus ojos un cariño hacia ti... ahora entiendo por qué.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, mientras al muchacho intentaba razonar la forma de continuar con su plática, hasta que finalmente escogió sus palabras.

- Pasamos poco mas de un mes en ese juego de agradecimiento, sin embargo, si uno se ponía a buscar, podía observar que muy, muy en lo profundo de aquellos ojos... él había avivado sus deseos, solo que en esta ocasión, los había controlado.

- Pero al menos en lo que yo conozco a Bruno, se que lo que él quiere, él lo consigue.

- Así es... y lo consiguió. No soy todo un hombre, a pesar de estar todas las noches en las calles aún hay cosas que no se, mi cuerpo y sus reacciones no son algo que yo conozca a la perfección... y Bruno utilizó esa arma...

- ¿Arma?

- Me embriagó de placer y de dulces sensaciones, cumplió mis fantasías... y yo caí en sus brazos y dejé que me atara una correa en el cuello, siguiéndolo desde entonces como su perro fiel.

- Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo caíste?

- ....sucedió poco después de que teníamos un mes de habernos encontrado íntimamente... pero esta vez, quienes se entregaron no fueron Bruce y Dick... fueron Batman y Robin...

Flash back

El señor de la noche detuvo el Batimóvil en el lugar en el que debía estacionarse y miró a su pupilo, estaba completamente dormido, con un libro de matemáticas entre sus brazos y un lápiz sobre su oreja derecha... se veía tan tierno.

Observó su rostro y recordó las lágrimas que habían estado presentes cuando él le hizo suyo... las imágenes de aquella noche abordaron la mente de Batman. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que él mismo había acariciado su cuerpo pensando en el muchacho... tenía un talento natural, y en lo poco que habían durado, había sido una de las mejores relaciones íntimas en toda su vida, si no es que la mejor.

La mente de Batman comenzó a trabajar a toda su capacidad, él deseaba una vez al muchacho, pero no quería una noche de entrega por cariño, no, él quería que cada noche estuviesen juntos, amor, pasión, ternura, sexo, besos, y con el tiempo, muchas otras cosas... él deseaba al muchacho solo para él.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar en alguna cosa que pudiese utilizar a su beneficio, y sonrió al encontrar la respuesta.

_Flash back _

_- Llegas tarde._

_- Si, lo siento Dick._

_- Pero... ¿Cómo te fue?_

_- ¿De qué?_

_- ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Vamos, cuéntame! Anda, tu siempre me cuentas, ¿Con quién fue? ¿Selina? ¿Alguna de tus novias o ex novias? ¿Una chica que te gustó para un momento?_

_- ¡Oh, vamos! Te contaré arriba._

_Ambos subieron a la habitación de Bruce, y el chico se lanzó a la cama rebotando un par de veces._

_- ¿Y?_

_- No estuvo tan mal._

_- ¿Dónde fue? ¿Cama? ¿Auto? ¿En la cocina?_

_Bruce observó con cierta picardía al chico._

_- En el auto._

_- ¡Auto??? ¡Cielos! Hum... yo espero un día hacerlo._

_- ¿Hacerlo, hacerlo? ¿O hacerlo en un auto?_

_- ¡Oye, tu no eres el único que tiene fantasías!_

_Fin de Flash back _

Batman sonrió con cierta lujuria y se acercó a su muchacho, retirando cuidadosamente el libro y el lápiz.

- ¿Robin?

El chico hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto al sentir que le habían quitado sus objetos, pero de inmediato regresó al sueño profundo.

Bajó su mano hasta una pequeña palanca, y el asiento en automático se hizo hacia atrás, calculó unos segundos y repitió la operación, todo estaba listo.

Se movió con cuidado hasta quedar hincado frente a Robin, apoyó sus manos en el asiento y dejó que sus sentidos disfrutaran con el aroma del chico y la suavidad de su piel.

El muchacho giró un poco dejando en total descubierto su cuello.

Su cuello...

Se acercó con lentitud y comenzó a besar aquella piel suave, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna del chico. La vez pasada, Ricardo se había desvivido por complacerle sin pensar en él, pues bien, este era su turno.

Empezó con caricias suaves, para después, sus labios buscaran cada centímetro del cuello del chico, subiendo y bajando, y en cierto momento, los labios del señor de la noche se encontraron con los oídos de su pupilo.

- Mmmm...

Inconscientemente, el chico emitió un ligero sonido, mientras Batman se acercaba y besaba sus labios.

- Mmm, mmm, ¿Mh?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, llevándose el susto de su vida al observar lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que solo atinó a empujar a su maestro, el cual no retrocedió mucho.

- P-pero, Batman...

- Shhhh.

Batman se acercó de nuevo y besó al chico sin dejarle un solo lugar para escapar.

El muchacho intentó pelear, sin embargo, la mano que acariciaba su entrepierna había aumentado el ritmo, el chico jadeó aún dentro del beso, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de su compañero.

- No, aún no...

Susurró Batman deteniendo sus manos, el chico hizo un gemido ahogado cuando a punto de estar en la cima del placer, todo se había detenido.

Inconscientemente, el muchacho intentó satisfacerse por su propia mano, sin interesarle que Batman estuviese frente a él, este sin embargo, no se lo permitió.

- Por favor...

- Claro, de eso no te preocupes.

Robin había caído. Y esque había dos razones para que todo funcionara, primero, el chico estaba conociendo muchas nuevas cosas sobre el sexo, y eso le estaba fascinando, y segunda, tal como la primera vez, el chico hacía todo lo que a Batman hiciera feliz.

Fin de Flash back

- El principio fue bastante rápido, la primera vez yo me encargué de todo, el casi no me tocó, pero ahora era yo a quien estaba complaciendo, eran demasiadas cosas nuevas... creo que hasta le ayudé a que me quitara la ropa, dejando solamente mi antifaz.

Flash back

- Hace un momento estabas muy desesperado, ¿No es así?

- No te burles.

Batman sonrió y besó tranquilamente el pecho lampiño de su pupilo, mordisqueando y pellizcando después sus pezones.

Tras unos minutos de juegos, Batman comenzó a estimular al chico esta vez sin las barreras de la ropa, a lo que el jovencito solamente ladeó la cabeza y se mordió con fuerza los labios, sin embargo, sintió como era rodeado por la cavidad húmeda de su amante, y la lengua de este le brindaba suaves caricias, por lo que el chico gritó y se sostuvo del asiento apretándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Batman era un hombre experimentado, y sabía a la perfección lo que le gustaba que le hicieran, y estaba seguro que podía repetirlo con el muchacho.

Y finalmente, con un grito cargado de pasión, el muchacho terminó con la primera parte.

Robin intentó normalizar su respiración en tanto que Batman se enderezó y observó fijamente el chico, el cual estiró su mano y tomó un poco del líquido que escurría por los labios de Batman, para después tomarle con ambos brazos y fundirse en un largo y profundo beso.

Al separarse, Robin lamió sus labios varias veces, mientras Batman se separaba un poco.

- Tienes demasiada ropa encima.

- Eso se remedia fácil.

Tras decirlo, Batman se despojó poco a poco de toda su ropa, quedando solamente con su capa.

- Mmm, te ves muy sexy.

Batman sonrió y se acercó para recorrer cada rincón de la piel del chico, el cual se estremecía al sentir como las yemas de los dedos del Señor de la noche recorrían cada milímetro de su piel.

- ¿Robin?

- ¿Mh?

El hombre se acercó y rozó lentamente los oídos de su pupilo, hablando prácticamente en un suspiro.

- ¿Me permitirías tomarte? Por favor, te necesito.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y un escalofrío le recorrió desde la espina dorsal al recordar todo el dolor que había sentido antes.

- Y-yo...

- Por favor... te juro que no te haré daño.

El muchacho le observó unos momentos antes de aceptar con la cabeza, el no hacerle daño era un juramento que le tenían que cumplir.

Bajo las instrucciones de Batman, el chico se dio la vuelta y se hincó sosteniéndose del asiento y dándole la espalda a su maestro, el cual disfruto recorriendo repetidas veces la espalda del chico mientras acariciaba sus piernas y sus muslos.

Pero necesitaba que el chico lo deseara tanto como él por lo que humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo lentamente.

- Ah...

- Shhh, tranquilo...

Comenzó a mover lentamente ese dedo hacia adentro y hacia fuera, siguiéndole a este un segundo, y al final un tercero.

Tenía ganas de hacer algo... retiró sus dedos y se acercó, el muchacho cerró los ojos, mas los abrió como platos y lanzó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió que era explorado por la cálida lengua de su amante.

- N-no hagas eso.

- ¿No?

Batman volteó a verle temiendo que al chico no le hubiera gustado, las mejillas del muchacho se pusieron rojas.

- ¿Porqué no?

- P-por que me gustó...

Así que era eso, sin esperar mas repitió la operación, a lo que el chico se mordió los labios y sus manos inconscientemente comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo.

De repente, Batman se enderezó y una vez mas dejó que sus dedos actuaran, arqueando mas de una vez al chico.

- ¿Listo?

- Si...

Aquél "Si", mas que una afirmación fue una súplica, el chico estaba impaciente por su compañero.

Batman tomó una de las manos de Robin y la llevó a su entrepierna, el chico le acarició con cierta rapidez. Batman hizo a un lado la mano del joven y subió una de sus rodillas al asiento, se acomodó un poco y comenzó a avanzar, lentamente...

- Mmm...

Batman sonrió triunfante, oh si, lo había logrado, no había dolor.

Tras terminar de entrar por completo, se inclinó un poco sobre el muchacho masturbándole para olvidar cualquier indicio de dolor, a lo que él respondió con ligeros jadeos.

- Por favor, muévete... te necesito, no te detengas...

Acatando la orden, Batman comenzó a embestirle, asiendo firmemente sus caderas y moviéndose mas y mas rápido a cada segundo, haciendo que el rostro del chico se fuera contra el respaldo del asiento, pero al parecer, eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo al muchacho.

Ambos gemían y jadeaban, mientras se movían intentando dar todo el placer posible, y en cierto punto, los cuerpos de ambos amantes se contrajeron liberando en un grito el éxtasis que les embargaba, llegando hasta el borde del momento y dejándose caer por un delicioso precipicio.

Respiraron lentamente, Batman salió de aquél cuerpo delicioso lo mas lento que pudo e hizo unas cuantas maniobras para sentarse en el asiento de su pupilo, dejando que este se sentase con las piernas abiertas sobre él.

Fin de Flash back

- Descansamos largo rato, creo que estuve a punto de quedarme dormido, pero él no me lo permitió. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, me dijo que la primera vez, yo había intentado hacerlo por mi solo en una posición parecida a la que estábamos, pero no lo habíamos logrado... me dijo que era el momento de que lo volviéramos a intentar.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- Claro que lo hice, estaba demasiado excitado para razonar.

- Ah...

El silencio se hizo demasiado pesado. Robin estaba contando cosas demasiado íntimas, y le estaba doliendo recordar sus buenos momentos con Bruce.

- Bueno, creo que eso explica todo, ahora me debo retirar...

- Eso no es todo.

- ¿Eh?

Robin volteó a ver a la chica, la cual se encontraba ya de pié.

D- espués de ese día, casi todas las noches dormíamos juntos.

Batichica se sentó una vez mas, notando con cierta preocupación el tono triste en la voz del chico.

- Bruce comenzó a celarme, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Alfred.

- Es cierto, ¿Cómo se enteró Alfred?

- Eh, bueno...

Flash back

El mayordomo despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, sus amos le habían dicho que no los esperase, por lo cual no lo hizo.

Bajó a la cocina para beber alguna cosa que le volviera a dormir, pero antes, pasó por la habitación de Bruce y Dick, en caso de que necesitasen algo.

Sin embargo, al llegar, apenas empujó la puerta y esta se abrió, asustando un poco a Alfred, puesto que Dick siempre cuidaba de cerrar bien la puerta. Se asomó y no había nadie, por lo que se preguntó si los amos aún no habrían llegado.

A continuación se dirigió a la habitación de Bruce y al colocar su mano en la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, puesto que tampoco estaba cerrada.

Se asomó y observó el interior, quedándose totalmente congelado.

Bruce se encontraba hincado sentado sobre sus talones, mientras Dick se encontraba sobre él, abrazando su cuello, moviéndose rítmicamente de arriba hacia abajo, en tanto que Bruce se acercaba y besaba su cuello.

Alfred comenzó a aterrorizarse, sin embargo, observó el rostro de Bruce, y después el de Dick... no estaban en una entrega física, era algo profundo, algo que al parecer ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta... se estaban enamorando.

El mayordomo sonrió levemente, ahora entendía por que le decían que no los esperara durante las noches. Cerró con cuidado la puerta y se alejó, ya hablaría con los amos el día siguiente.

Fin de Flash back

- Así que fue eso.

- Si, pero... mas o menos en ese tiempo, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Bruce se volvió muy celoso, prácticamente nadie podía mirarme, o tocarme. Inclusive, me sobreprotegía cuando salíamos a combatir el crimen.

Flash back

- ¡Robin!

- ¡Aquí!

El chico levantó una mano mientras que con la otra apretaba el nudo con el que amarraba al tipo en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro.

En ese instante, Batman tocó la cintura del chico, el cual dio un ligero respingo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, esque me pegaron ahí, creo que se me va a hacer un moretón.

El señor de la noche abrazó al muchacho sin interesarle mucho en donde se encontraban, besando la punta de la nariz de este.

- No quiero que vuelvas a salir conmigo, no me gusta que te lastimen, ¡No resisto ni que te miren!

- Oye, clama, tranquilo.

- Si, si, pero esque...

En ese instante, un sonido les puso alerta, ambos voltearon hacia abajo y observaron como el recién amarrado comenzaba a despertar de la inconciencia, por lo que lejos de soltarse, Batman le propinó al tipo una patada que lo durmió de nuevo.

- ¡Oye, no tenías por que hacer eso!

- Si se despertaba, vería que te tengo entre mis brazos, y primero muerto que soltarte.

Fin de Flash back

- Ya no soportaba estar junto a él, cuando estábamos juntos íntimamente, decía frases sin sentido de que no iba a estar solo, y de que nunca me iba a dejar ir.

- Supongo que se obsesionó contigo.

- Demasiado, pero la gota que derramó el vaso... fue ayer.

- ¿Ayer? Perdóname si provoqué que tuvieran problemas, pero...

- No hablo de ti, hablo de antes.

- Pues antes yo los vi muy felices.

- Pues si, pero...

Flash back

Batman y Robin se dirigían finalmente a casa después de una noche bastante agitada.

El muchacho esperaba que se dirigieran rumbo a la baticueva, sin embargo, no fue así, y Batman detuvo el auto en un lugar oculto cerca de un callejón.

Robin observó un rato la lluvia que caía afuera, y después miró a Batman.

- Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupado, y tu también.

- Si, lo se, pero que esperabas.

En un momento de distracción, Robin sintió como Batman se abalanzaba sobre él con cierta violencia, por lo que el chico le empujó disgustado.

- Oye, basta.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No me gusta que te pongas así, y menos aquí.

- Por favor, ya antes lo hemos hecho en el Batimóvil.

- No hablo de eso, hablo de...

No acabó la frase cuando Batman volvió a tomar sus labios, y esta vez redobló sus esfuerzos acariciando al muchacho.

- ¡Te digo que no!

Ya bastante enfadado, Robin lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que Batman frunció enojado el ceño.

- ¿Esque estás pensando en alguien mas?

- ¿Perdón? Por favor, no seas ridículo.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¡No estoy pensando en nadie!

Batman no se conformó con esta respuesta, y Robin miró a su protector bastante preocupado. Esos arranques de celos eran demasiado peligrosos, y mas cuando estaban ambos encerrados en un espacio reducido como el Batimóvil.

- Por favor, te conozco y se que si algo anda mal contigo, luego va a estar mal conmigo.

Hubo un ligero destello en los ojos de Batman.

- ¿Estás temblando de miedo?

¡Claro que estaba temblando de miedo! Pero tenía que aparentar ser valiente, y falló.

- Ven acá.

Batman le tomó por el cuello y lo acercó por la fuerza, besándolo rudamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar su cuerpo.

- ¡Ya basta!

El chico se estiró y de inmediato se abrió el Batimóvil, y en la sorpresa de Batman y su prisa por cerrarlo, el muchacho saltó al exterior y salió corriendo, mas para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya era muy tarde, estaba muy lejos, y Batman lo estaba siguiendo.

Fin de Flash back

Batichica percibió que el muchacho había comenzado a llorar.

- Me alcanzó... y...

- ¿Y qué?

- Estaba muy enfadado, no le interesó en donde estábamos... y en ese callejón...

- ¿Qué???

- Me violó.

La chica abrió la boca con total sorpresa. Sabía que no le estaban mintiendo, Robin era incapaz de ello, al menos tratándose de cosas tan serias.

- P-pero, cuando yo los vi...

- Ya lo se, esque, en mi desesperación por siempre complacerlo... me volví un completo idiota... si matarme lo hubiera echo feliz, créeme que habría aceptado.

- Eso no explica el porqué de...

- ¡Claro que lo explica! El se sentía culpable de haberme echo lo que me hizo y... yo lo consolé sin interesarme nada.

- Oh...

Robin esta vez fue el que se puso de pié y ayudó a su amiga a hacerlo.

- Y, creo que eso es todo.

Murmuró intentando no llorar frente a su amiga, la cual le miró con pena.

- Bueno, te debo disculpas, yo solo juzgué su relación con morbo y asco, sin ver ni esperar a saber lo que había detrás de ella.

- No te preocupes.

- Y... ¿Ahora vas a ir a buscar a Batman y decirle que hablaste conmigo?

El semblante del joven se ensombreció.

- No pienso volver, no en un largo tiempo.

- ¿Qué?

- Después de que te fuiste, y hoy en la mañana estuvimos peleando... no pienso volver.

Tras decirlo, ambos pasaron un momento en silencio.

- Creo que debemos despedirnos, es muy tarde y yo tengo que ayudar a papá.

- Claro.

La chica se acercó y abrazó al muchacho con fuerza.

- Por favor, cuídate mucho.

- No lo dudes.

Ambos se miraron una última vez antes de que ella saliese corriendo. Robin la observó desaparecer y se sentó de nuevo, abrazándose con fuerza y comenzando a llorar.

En esos instantes, Batman se encontraba con cara de fastidio observando unos cuantos papeles que le entregaba el comisionado.

- ...Y eso es lo que sucede.

- Ah.

- ¿Me escuchas?

- Si.

- ¿Batman?

- Ya dije que si.

El Comisionado frunció el ceño.

- Eh, ¿Y Robin?

- No tengo idea.

- ¿Estás enojado por alguna razón?

- No.

Batman dejó los papeles en el escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana.

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

El señor de la noche entrecerró los ojos y volteó a ver al hombre detrás de él.

- Hablo de Robin, se que pelearon, se te nota en la cara, o al menos en lo que alzanzo de ver de tu cara...

- Nosotros no...

- Tranquilo, no me mientas, yo tengo una hija y se lo que son las peleas con los adolescentes, aunque puedo ver que fue una pelea muy fuerte... todo se solucionará.

Batman aceptó ligeramente con la cabeza. Esperaba sinceramente que todo mejorara.

En esos instantes, Dick bostezó mientras guardaba el traje de Robin en su maleta. Tomó su reloj y puso la alarma, tenía que despertarse temprano.

Sacó de su maleta una manta y acomodó un par de cajas a su alrededor. Finalmente se acostó en el duro suelo de aquél callejón, utilizando su maleta como almohada.

Miró al cielo unos segundos.

Si se iba a un hotel, Bruce no tardaría en encontrarlo, y si se quedaba en un edificio abandonado, Batman no tardaría en encontrarlo, pero que lío.

Así pasaron las horas, Dick se levantó temprano y con la espalda molida de haber estado durmiendo en el suelo. El muchacho se dirigió a un pequeño motel donde a veces iban algunos amigos suyos, puesto que el hombre les permitía usar la regadera por poco precio.

Mientras tanto, Bruce se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala pensando detenidamente en sus opciones para encontrar a Dick.

- Podría ir a su escuela.

- El amo Dick dijo que no le buscara ahí, por que escaparía.

- Pues debo intentarlo.

- Le recomiendo que si va a ir, vaya a la salida, puesto que tiene un aspecto deplorable.

Bruce se observó a si mismo y aceptó con la cabeza, ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a buscar a Dick.

El joven Grayson tras haberse aseado en el motel, salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela, esperando que Bruce no le estuviese esperando.

Afortunadamente no fue así, y el día estuvo de lo mas tranquilo, sin embargo, al salir de clases, Dick iba acompañado de unos cuantos de sus amigos, y aunque estuviera riendo a carcajadas, sus ojos registraron de inmediato la figura de Bruce debajo de un árbol.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y el muchacho endureció la mirada.

- ¡Hola, la Tierra llamando a Dick!

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos hombre, que te estamos invitando una hamburguesa y tu en otro planeta.

- Debe estar pensando en alguna chica.

- Si, eso debe ser.

Sus amigos comenzaron a reírse, por lo que Dick rió con ellos algo nervioso.

- Y esque a nosotros no nos la pegas, amigo.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, se te nota que ya no eres virgen.

- P-pero si soy.

- AJA, CLARO.

Dick comenzó a ponerse algo rojo, y sus amigos se abrazaron hombro con hombro.

- Vamos, no es nada de que avergonzarse, todos lo hemos hecho y sabemos que es bonito.

- Cierto, solo espero que lo hayas disfrutado esa, y todas las veces que lo han hecho.

- Por que ni creas que recién nos damos cuenta, ¿Eh?

Hubo un largo silencio de parte del chico Grayson, hasta que sonrió pícaramente.

- ¡Y no les cuento nada!

Tras decirlo salió corriendo rumbo al restaurante donde él y sus amigos comían, siendo seguido de inmediato por sus compañeros, los cuales reían a carcajadas y hacían preguntas, para finalmente alcanzar a Dick tirarlo al suelo, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonora risa.

- ¡Vamos, quién es ella?

- ¡Cuántas veces lo han hecho?

¡Anda Dick!

- ¡No les digo nada!

Dijo el chico mientras se las ingeniaba para levantarse y sacarle la lengua a sus compañeros, los cuales comenzaron a perseguirlo de nueva cuenta.

Bruce gruñó mientras los observaba alejarse. No podía seguirlos corriendo por que sospecharían de él. Un adolescente corriendo con sus amigos era normal, un hombre de traje bastante conocido, no.

Le siguió todo el día, pero no consiguió acercarse, su muchacho era demasiado astuto.

Finalmente decidió que debía dejar de perseguirle, Dick debía de sentirse demasiado acosado, y eso no era bueno.

Varias horas mas tarde, Batman se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, pensando en todo lo que sucedería si no arreglaba rápido la situación, tras estar pensativo varios minutos, levantó la mirada y la observó... su señal en el cielo.

¿Cuánto llevaba pensando? Quién sabe, y por tanto, quien sabe cuanto llevaba la señal.

Batman se movió entre los edificios, no estaba lejos de el lugar donde reposaba la Batiseñal, por lo que en cuestión de minutos se deslizó por la ventana entre la oscuridad.

- Llegas tarde.

Esa voz... Gordon no era capaz de reconocerle de inmediato, así que...

El Señor de la Noche levantó la mirada como resorte, y ahí estaba, en su traje de Robin, observando unas fotografías de la misión de aquella noche.

- Robin...

Entre el arrepentimiento y la desesperación, Batman apenas iba a avanzar un paso y alzar los brazos para tomar al muchacho de los hombros, cuando este giró su pié izquierdo en el suelo y levantó su pierna, listo para patear a cualquiera que se le acercase. Sus ojos se desviaron durante un segundo de las fotografías.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Dijo el chico utilizando un tono de voz muy parecido al de Batman, para después regresar a su posición original y su mirada a las fotografías, dejando bastante perplejo a Gordon.

- Bien, nosotros nos encargamos, vamos Batman.

Robin avanzó rumbo a la ventana.

- El Batimóvil está a dos calles.

El muchacho se detuvo y volteó a ver a su maestro con ojos fríos.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?

El joven se colocó un audífono y micrófono.

- Te pondré al tanto en el camino.

Tras decirlo, el chico saltó por la ventana, dejando solos a ambos hombres en la oficina.

- Mi hija...

Gordon cortó el silencio.

- Usualmente disimula ante las visitas cuando ella y yo estamos enojados... pero puedo ver que su pelea fue demasiado grande. Jamás lo creí de ustedes.

- Es solo que...

- Te recomiendo que lo calmes, o puede algo resultar mal.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Puedo ver que no tienes hijos... Batman, él ya no es el niño de diez años que me presentaste hace tiempo.

- Dígamelo a mi.

- Ya es un hombre... sigan con esto, y lo perderás, para siempre.

Las palabras para siempre taladraron varias veces el cerebro de Batman, hasta que finalmente logró moverse y se deslizó por la ventana, dirigiéndose al Batimóvil.

Ya en él, encendió su radar y siguió la motocicleta de su muchacho, el cual ya le llevaba mucha distancia.

- ¿Robin?

_Vaya, y yo que creí que no vendrías nunca._

- Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

El chico explicó detalladamente lo que tenía que decir y a donde se dirigían. Batman le escuchó con atención, pero no podía dejar de sentir un ligero dolor, puesto que usualmente, el muchacho terminaba diciendo algo gracioso, que le levantara el animo, algo que recordara en caso de que uno de los dos no volviera, y esta vez, simplemente dijo:

- Me encargo de las alarmas, y los idiotas que se aparezcan. Cambio y fuera.

El aparato se apagó por completo, y el muchacho aceleró todavía mas para llegar primero, Batman simplemente se sintió miserable.

Sin embargo, el tiempo para hablar nunca se daba. Pasaron varias semanas jugando al gato y al ratón. El muchacho había desarrollado una extraordinaria habilidad para escabullirse del mismismo Batman, el cual agradecía al menos poderle ver cuando estaban con Gordon.

Pero Robin aparecía cada vez menos en la oficina de Gordon, y mas bien se le unía en el camino, preguntaba lo que sucedía y luego aceleraba su motocicleta, apenas y le veía.

Ya harto de la situación, Batman decidió ponerle remedio, no importaba como, pero seguiría a Robin aquella noche.,

- ¿Comisionado?

- Hola Batman... ¿Y Robin?

- Ni idea... necesito su ayuda comisionado.

- Ya te he dado todos los consejos posibles.

- No es sobre eso. Necesito que tenga a suficientes policías siguiéndome, que se encarguen de lo que puedan, yo necesito un poco de tiempo para poder seguir a Robin.

Gordon lo pensó unos segundos, Batman nunca pediría ayuda a menos que fuera demasiado necesario, así que aceptó.

Largo tiempo mas tarde, Robin observó que su parte de la faena estaba lista, por lo que dio media vuelta, sin embargo, frente a él estaba Batman.

- ¡BATMAN!

En menos de un segundo, el chico salió corriendo al lado contrario, pero su maestro le tomó del brazo antes de que escapara.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡No, suéltame!

El chico se volteó y pateó a su protector, aprovechando el momento para escapar.

En ese instante, Gordon sonrió al observar como sus policías apresaban a los narcotraficantes que te había atrapado Batman, cuando de pronto escuchó algo así como un grito, volteó y observó la figura de Robin, quien tomó su motocicleta y salió huyendo, apareciendo después Batman, quien de un salto subió al Batimóvil y se fue a la caza de su muchacho.

- Suerte Batman... suerte.

Muy lejos de allí, el chico se fastidió a si mismo sabiendo que en la moto no lograría escapar debido al radar que esta tenía, por lo que dio vuelta en un angosto callejón y la escondió en el primer lugar que encontró, para después subir un edificio.

- Vaya... lo perdí.

El chico dio la vuelta y observó al Señor de la noche a tan solo unos metros de él.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Oh claro, ¿Y después de que te hartes de hablar qué? ¿me vas a saltar encima?

- Por favor Robin, lo que hice fue un error, y lo se.

Batman comenzó a acercarse, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás bastante enojado.

- No quiero que me toques.

- Pero...

- ¡Aléjate!

Robin se hizo hacia atrás, sin embargo, Batman le tomó de los brazos. A lo que el chico comenzó a retorcerse intentando safarse.

- ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, no estás en posición de ordenar.

Pero el chico continuó forcejeando, logrando soltarse, pero llevaba demasiada fuerza contenida, por lo que resbaló y cayó al suelo, golpeándose duramente la cabeza. Por suerte, aún llevaba su casco puesto.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, claro, estoy bien.

El chico se sentó en el suelo y se sacó el casco, sobándose un par de veces la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando Batman notó la razón de que el chico no hubiese vuelto a la oficina del comisionado Gordon. No se le notaba mucho en el cuerpo gracias al traje, pero su rostro estaba delgado, demasiado para el gusto de Batman, el cual se hincó frente al chico.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Nada, he tenido muchas cosas que pagar en el colegio, y no he comido muy bien que digamos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? yo podría haberte enviado dinero, o enviado a pagar a Alfred, incluso pude haber ido yo.

- No quería verte.

Robin se puso de pié y se tambaleó un poco.

- Simplemente me quedé sin dinero, ¿Contento? He comido una vez al día, y eso cuando alguno de mis amigos me invitan a su casa.

Batman se acercó siendo rechazado, pero insistió tranquilamente, sin movimientos bruscos, y levantó a medias el antifaz del chico.

- Tienes los ojos rojos.

- He llorado un poco.

- Y ojeras.

- No he dormido mucho.

- ¿Dónde has dormido?

Robin desvió la mirada apesadumbrado, preocupando aún mas al murciélago.

- Robin, ¿Dónde has dormido?

- E-en un callejón.

El Señor de la noche cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado su muchacho.

- Debes volver a casa.

- No quiero.

- Te prometo... que no te tocaré, comenzaremos de nuevo.

- No quiero.

- No soy el único que se siente solo en casa... y tu no eres el único que ha llorado.

Robin levantó la mirada y observó a su protector.

- En casa también lo hemos hecho... Si quieres que todo termine aquí, todo terminará aquí. Pero si quieres continuar con lo que empezaste... yo esperaré... y con tu ayuda, dominaré lo que tanto daño te ha hecho... mis celos.

El chico suspiró.

- Yo... me he sentido solo.

- Yo también.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, hasta que el chico levantó la mirada y extendió su mano, Batman le tomó.

- Te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo también.

El chico se dio un poco de impulso y se puso de rodillas, dejándose ir por lo mareado que estaba contra Batman, el cual le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- Te amo.

Susurró Batman casi sin pensar en lo que decía, el muchacho sonrió.

- Yo también te amor a tí...

Tras decirlo, cayó desmayado debido a la falta de fuerza, Batman se mantuvo observándole unos segundos.

Simplemente no se lo creía. Lo que había comenzado como un momento de pasión y lujuria, se había transformado en amor sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera.

Batman sonrió y cargó al muchacho en brazos, llevándolo al Batimóvil en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos.

Un rato mas tarde, Alfred se encontraba en la baticueva, quitándole, unas cuanta pelusas a los trajes de sus amos, cuando escuchó el Batimóvil por lo que se acercó para recibir a Batman.

- Bienvenido Señor.

- Te traigo una sorpresa.

Batman se estiró un poco y salió del Batimóvil cargando al muchacho entre sus brazos, al verle, Alfred se acercó casi corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo está el amo Dick?

- Ha estado mejor, pero se pondrá bien.

Alfred no pidió mas explicaciones, simplemente aceptó con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Dick abrió sus ojos y pestañeó varias veces. Era extraño que no le doliera la espalda, esta vez estaba en una enorme y suave cama, una que él conocía a la perfección... la cama de Bruce.

Se enderezó de golpe y miró a un lado, las nueve.

- ¡Las nueve???

Si joven Grayson, las nueve, pero no se preocupe, el amo Bruce llamó a su escuela y dijo que estaba enfermo y no iría ni hoy ni mañana.

Dick pensó unos segundos, en tanto que Alfred le colocaba un abundante desayuno enfrente.

- ¡Cuánto extrañé tu comida Alfred!

El chico de inmediato comenzó a devorar lo que contenía la bandeja, deteniéndose apenas un par de segundos para beber algo de jugo.

- He de decirle que en su ausencia, el amo Bruce se deprimió mucho, y se regañó a si mismo constantemente.

Alfred se sentó a un lado del chico.

- Y en una de sus depresiones, me contó la razón de que usted huyera de casa.

La mandíbula del muchacho se detuvo e intentó pasar todo lo que tenía en la boca, intentando pensar en que Bruce no le había contado TODO a Alfred.

- Me dijo lo que le hizo en el Batimóvil, callejón, y después en el auto, he de decirle, señorito que le fracturó la nariz al amo Bruce.

- Ah.

Susurró el chico con sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza y bajando la mirada.

- He de decirle que me decepcioné de él, pero con el tiempo lo he comprendido, y le he perdonado, puesto que me lo pidió.

- ¿Te pidió perdón?

- Así es, por haber echo algo contra lo que el siempre había luchado... dañar a un inocente.

- Pues ni tan inocente...

- Sin embargo, estoy orgulloso de usted.

- ¿De mi?

Alfred sonrió divertido.

- Es el primero que hace rogar al amo Bruce, y aun mas, a Batman.

- Bueno yo...

- Tranquilo, no hay nada que decir.

Aquél día, el chico estuvo destinado a quedarse todo el día en cama viendo televisión, cosa que le resultó bastante cómoda.

Llegada la noche, el chico seguía sin ver a Bruce, a pesar de que Alfred le había informado que estaba en la baticueva, pero él tenía prohibido bajar hasta que repusiese todas sus fuerzas.

Por lo tanto, con el pasar de las horas, el chico se quedó dormido.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando el muchacho escuchó los pasos de Bruce paseándose por la habitación, abrió un ojo y vio como su protector colocaba un par de mantas en el suelo y tomaba una almohada, acostándose en el piso.

- ¿Por qué en el suelo?

- ¿Estás despierto?

- No, hablo dormido, claro que estoy despierto.

Bruce sonrió y se hincó.

- Quería dejarte la cama.

- Pues yo no quiero que duermas en el suelo, así que te subes o te subo.

Hubo una ligera risita por parte de Bruce, el cual se acercó a la cama, Dick le hizo espacio.

- No te vi en todo el día.

- Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo, no había ido mucho a la empresa y hoy tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

- Ah.

Tras un largo silencio, Dick volteó a ver al hombre a su lado.

- ¿Me abrazas?

Bruce pestañeó un par de veces.

- Me dio frío.

Un segundo después, Bruce le rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo al chico tranquilizarse.

- Ayer me dijiste que me amabas... y te creo, por que yo siento lo mismo.

- Creo que nuestra relación no es tan mala, este tiempo separados nos puede ayudar mucho.

- Yo... Dick, mírame.

El chico levantó la mirada, y Bruce le acomodó en sus brazos para que estuviese mas cómodo.

- Ya no eres un niño, y eso ambos lo sabemos. Un día, se que te irás de mi lado, y harás tu vida, tanto como Dick, tanto como Robin.

- Pero...

- Déjame terminar. No siempre serás Robin, eso lo se, algún día abrirás tus propias alas y buscarás tu camino, y ya no vivirás a mi sombra. Quizás hagas una vida normal, pero conociéndote como te conozco, se que no será así. Tomarás un manto propio, y serás el defensor de tu propia ciudad....

Bruce tomó aire y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, intentando encontrar la forma de seguir hablando.

- No se cuanto tiempo tome el que escojas tu propio camino lejos de mí, y sea cual sea, estaré orgulloso.... Si un día me olvidas, me dolerá pero te dejaré seguir tu vida, y si no me olvidas, cada noche esperaré por tus visitas, y veré entrar por mi ventana un cuerpo mayor que el que tengo ahora en mis brazos... créeme, dentro de unos años, el Dick que aparezca, no será el de este sabes que todo eso va a ocurrir.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

- Y lo se, simplemente lo se, pero si no me olvidas, y de todas formas tu camino está lejos de mí, siempre estaremos juntos, por que tenemos un lazo.

Bruce tocó el corazón de Dick.

- Un lazo que viene de aquí...

Después colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

- ...hasta aquí.

Ambos se miraron largo rato. Definitivamente, la separación había sido algo duro, y les había dado mucho en que pensar, a partir de ese momento, todo sería diferente.

- Te amo, Bruce.

El susodicho sonrió.

- Yo también te amo, Dick.

Y tras decirlo, se acercó y besó sus labios, sabiendo que esta vez todo iba a ser diferente. No mas celos, no mas pasión descontrolada, no mas lujuria.

Simplemente amor.

Fin.

* * *

N/A: AHHHH, FINALMENTE LO TERMINÉ, QUE FELIZ SOY!!!!!

Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer fanfic de Batman, espero haber echo un buen trabajo.

Me gusta mucho la pareja de Bruce y Dick, y se que a muchos también, por tanto simplemente me puse a escribir y surgió esta idea que ya llevaba meses queriendo escribir, afortunadamente, esta vez lo logré.

Ya se que me salieron algo fuera de personaje, pero de todas formas, a mi me gusta como quedó, espero que a ustedes también.

¡Porfa, denme su opinión!


End file.
